


Because

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minerva McGonagall’s love for Albus Dumbledore was unrequited - or so she thinks - even before it went beyond platonic. One-shot. Set before Minerva’s becoming Transfiguration Professor.





	Because

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter, and thank Goodness I don’t!
> 
> Author’s Note: I’ve takes several liberties with both canon and fanon, simply because I felt like it. If that bothers you, don’t read this.

I was a student and he was my teacher.

 

In many ways, it was a typical case of an unrequited crush.

Because I always took long to pack my bag after his class, so that I’d be the last to leave.

Because his jokes made me smile and his antics made me laugh.

Because he leant towards when I spoke, as if right then nothing was more important than what I had to say, even though I knew he did it because he was slightly hard of hearing, it made me happy.

Because although he was by no means stingy with them, one word of his praise could lift my spirits for the rest of the day.

Because when he hummed or told a story, I just wanted to close my eyes and listen.

Because I looked at him in a way he could never look at me.

Because I was a student and he was my teacher.

 

But in many ways, it was not.

Because I was sixteen and he was beyond sixty.

Because he had a wife and I wasn’t jealous.

Because he had a wife, and I thought they were cute together, in the way old people in love are cute.

Because his hands reminded me of my grandfather’s and I smiled whenever I saw his wedding ring.

Because I loved him, but I wasn’t in love.

Because I was a student and he was my teacher.

 

In some ways, it was as painful as unrequited love always is.

Because to him, I was a bright student.

Because to me, he was so much more than a good teacher.

Because the way he joked and chatted with me was the same as with other students.

Because I was one of many, and he was unique.

Because I was a student and he was my teacher.

 

Yet it wasn’t quite as tragic and depressive as it seems.

Because I was bright and I think he liked talking to me.

Because we would match our wits from time to time and end up laughing.

Because he always knew how to make me smile.

Because I was a student and he was my teacher.

 

In the end though, it was doomed, as all such love must be.

Because my graduation day came.

Because I left to lead my own life and he stayed to teach the next generation of students.

Because I never saw him again.

Because I know I never will.

Because I was a student and he was my teacher.

 

Yet even if he forgot me within a year of my leaving, I am not sad.

Because moments are fleeting, but memories are for ever.

Because he will always hold a special place inside my heart.

 

Because I was a student and he was my teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4173274/1/Because


End file.
